


False Crowns and Fried Calamari

by Tellula (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tellula
Summary: Simply, Lance is a devoted fanboy who incidentally finds out that his idol isn't everything that he seems behind his laptop screen.





	False Crowns and Fried Calamari

False Crowns and Calamari 

* * *

 

Two aspiring performing artists in completely different situations, constantly find themselves coming to terms with one another after an ankle is twisted.


End file.
